Gato por liebre
by Yehoshuaagnusxochimej28
Summary: Koushiro había acudido a la casa del profesor Takenouchi por una consulta. Al llegar se enteró que no había nadie en casa a excepción de Piyomon. A raíz de eso, él tuvo una mañana un poco peculiar. [Para SkuAg por su cumpleaños. ¡Muchas felicidades!]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Toei Animation y Akiyoshi Hongo. Esta historia no fue realizada con fines de lucro; fue por mero entretenimiento. Este fic esta dedicado a SkuAg.

* * *

 **Gato por liebre**

Lo que prometía ser un día tranquilo, enfocándose solamente en su trabajo, se convirtió en uno de los más estresantes de los que tenía guardados en la memoria reciente. Llegó puntual, como de costumbre, y tocó el timbre de la casa de la familia Takenouchi esperando con ansias ver al profesor Haruhiko y lograr un avance en su investigación.

Quien abrió la puerta fue alguien quien Koushiro no esperaba ver: Piyomon.

—Koushiro, ¿qué haces por aquí?

—Hola Piyomon. Buscó al profesor Takenouchi. ¿Está en casa?

—Lo siento, tuvo que salir de improviso. Al parecer tuvo una pequeña emergencia, pero no creo que tarde. ¿Gustas pasar?

—Claro, ¿si no es molestia?

—Por supuesto que no. A los papás de Sora les caes bien.

Con un gesto de extrañeza, Koushiro entró a la casa y tomó asiento en la sala. El silencio que predominaba en el lugar era de su agrado pero le resultaba sumamente extraño porque no advirtió ninguna otra presencia.

—Oye Piyomon, ¿no hay nadie más en casa?

—No. Sora salió temprano a clase. Y su mamá acompañó al profesor.

Le restó importancia al asunto y procedió a acomodar sus cosas y a organizar algunos pendientes que tenía. Tan concentrado estaba que le resultó extraño el gesto que el digimon estaba teniendo con él. Ahí, junto a su pierna flexionada, estaba Piyomon quien estaba frotando su rostro contra su rodilla.

—¿Sucede algo, Piyomon?

—Es que estoy feliz de verte. Hace mucho que no recibo visitas. Por cierto, ¿dónde dejaste a Tentomon? —preguntó curiosa.

—Me está ayudando recogiendo unas muestras en el Digital World.

—¡Ah, pero que descuidada he sido! ¿Quieres algo de tomar, Koushiro?

Para no desairarla, le aceptó un vaso de té de Oolong. Pero cuando llegó con la bebida, tropezó con la mesa de centro y le vació el contenido del vaso en la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta. Prontamente recogió el desorden y se propuso a secar la prenda mientras se deshacía en disculpas y a las que respondía con serena educación.

El segundo vaso fue menos problemático. Piyomon seguía con su cordial, constante y, hasta cierto punto, empalagosa atención. Preguntándole si quería algún entremés, o que prendiera el aire acondicionado, si los cojines estaban cómodos, entre otras muchas cosas.

El pobre Koushiro trataba de concentrarse en vano, en parte por las múltiples intervenciones de Piyomon y por vigilar constantemente si la puerta principal se abría como una señal de que el profesor Takenouchi había llegado y poder ponerse a trabajar. Se conformaba con Sora o su mamá para que Piyomon se entretuviera con otra persona. Y cada minuto que pasaba más lento que el anterior.

De repente, y sin darse cuenta, Piyomon había desaparecido otorgándole unos momentos de tranquilidad y en lo que pudo concentrarse. Sin embargo, eso no duró mucho. Instantáneamente apareció delante de él, tratando de mirar lo que estaba haciendo y practicar la lectura humana. Seguía sin entender porque algunas palabras se escribían de forma distinta a otras. Sora siempre le decía que porque unas estaban en un idioma y otras en otro, pero eso le seguía pareciendo confuso.

—¿Y en qué estás trabajando?

—En la realización del prototipo de un dimensionador.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es un aparato que nos permitirá crear una grieta espacial hacía otra dimensión. Trabajamos bajo la hipótesis de que nuestro mundo es sólo uno más entre muchos otros que comparten naturalezas parecidas pero en los que hay marcadas diferencias. Pensamos que esa misma hipótesis es aplicable en el Digital World y debido a su composición, creemos, que es más probable que el experimento tenga un mayor porcentaje de éxito en él que nuestro mundo.

Piyomon siguió sin entender ni una sola palabra que Koushiro había pronunciado. Así que decidió cambiar de tema.

—¡Ah! Se oye muy interesante.

Koushiro sabía que poco o nada le había entendido, pero eso era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado de pequeño, así que decidió guardar silencio y esperar a que ella propusiera otro tópico, aunque en el fondo esperaba que no.

—¿Y cómo has estado? —y esas eran sus esperanzas yéndose al caño.

—En términos generales, bien por el momento.

—¿No tienes algún problema?

—No. No por el momento.

—Eres igual que Sora. Ella siempre dice que toda la gente tiene problemas, que a veces ocupan hablar de ello y que sólo necesitan de un pequeño empujón. Sin embargo, Sora también hace lo mismo.

—Admiras a Sora, ¿verdad?

—¡Mucho! Ella se preocupa por todos, menos por ella, por eso trato de hacerlo yo. Ahora que está con Yamato siento que ha encontrado un alma afín. Y sé que ella te habría atendido con mucho ahínco, por eso lo he hecho. ¿Te he molestado? A veces me dicen que soy molesta.

—No, a mí no me has molestado Piyomon. Al contrario, has sido muy atenta.

Eso contentó mucho al pequeño digimon rosa. Y se fue a la cocina. Cuando escuchó que abría la puerta, se apresuró para recibir a los recién llegados padres de Sora. La sorpresa de ambos de ver al joven Izumi fue igual. El profesor había olvidado su reunión y se disculpó encarecidamente.

Koushiro no objetó nada y prefirió retirarse y re agendar la cita para otra ocasión. Haruhiko se encargó de anotarla para que su cansada mente no lo volviese a traicionar. Partió del lugar con pensamientos acerca de su investigación. Ahora más que nunca quería saber si era posible encontrar alguna realidad en la que Sora hubiese respondido a esos sentimientos que quedaron plasmados en esa carta que encontraron sus amigos. O si lo suyo con Mimi hubiera tomado otro rumbo en lugar de las dificultades que no lograron superar y por tanto, no estaría de regreso en América. U otra en la que Taichi no se hubiera ido a estudiar derecho a Harvard, extrañaba a su amigo. Tal vez encontraría una realidad en la que humanos y digimons no supieran de la existencia del otro o que sus características fuesen distintas o en el que su convivencia fuese distinta. Todo un mar de posibilidades y él trabajaría para poder verlo realidad. Posiblemente tenía más problemas de los que quería admitir, tendría que platicar nuevamente con Piyomon. Posiblemente esa vez sí se animaría. Lo cierto es que ese día pintó muy distinto a como lo planeo esa misma mañana. El destino se encargó de darle gato por liebre.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y muchas felicidades a Sku en su día.** ¡Hasta pronto! :)


End file.
